Deployment of downhole tools, such as bridgeplugs, fracplugs, and downhole monitoring devices within casings of downhole well bores, is a time consuming and expensive undertaking. Attaining a desired predetermined depth requires continuous monitoring of the amount of wire line, jointed tubing or coiled tubing secured to the tool that has been dispensed to transport the tool to the desired depth. At times, the tool being deployed hangs up in the casing, or the wire line becomes tangled and lodged in the casing, or may become disassociated from the tool, requiring retrieval and redeployment of the tool, thereby compounding the tool deployment task.
Market pressures continue to demand improvements in downhole tool design and methods of deploying the same to stem the cost of recovering energy resources. Accordingly, challenges remain and a need persists for improvements in methods and apparatuses for use in accommodating effective and efficient deployment of downhole tools.